


Catch You Another Time

by elcall



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, No Spoilers, Reader is the sister, antique legends tour events, based on the new tour event chapter 1 and 2 ish, wait is it chp 1 and 2?? idk these event story lines srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcall/pseuds/elcall
Summary: Kohaku and his sister go to get dessert together, until Kohaku is whisked away for work. Based on DF/Valk Tour Event Feb 2021 Antique Legends.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku & Mikejima Madara
Kudos: 12





	Catch You Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been itching to write about a SI/OC older sister for Kohaku... reading the first few chapter gave me this idea finally haha
> 
> This also follows the story roughly, so check out the translations if you haven't yet~

The atmosphere in the Beehive was the usual. It was well populated with customers for various reasons. Some to hang out with friends, some for business meetings, and others to just relax. And you, here to spend time with your brother. 

Desserts were to be arriving at your table soon. A small tower of chocolate and a white chocolate leaf with gold leaf speckled on it. Waiting inside, rich chocolate mousse and raspberry compote. 

Along with the chocolate mousse was a cute strawberry parfait. Layered with cake, creme, and fresh strawberries, topped with a layer of strawberry jam. A perfectly sweetened treat. 

You take your phone to snap a quick photo of the club. Short bright pink hair gets cut into the frame, so you snap another one without the head included. 

"Ahh, it's been so peaceful lately…" 

You look up at him at his words, a warm feeling welling inside. "We should go out more," you tell him. 

He glances at you surprised, and you realize he wasn't talking about this specific moment as you had assumed. He pauses. "Yeah, that would be fine with me." 

You smile and go back to your device, leaving him to his thoughts. 

" _ Kohaku-saaaaan! _ " 

You jumped in surprise, looking over at the caller. 

Beside you, he stiffened. You turn to him again to find him frantically looking around at places except for where the voice originated from. 

"Peel those eyes and ears, and turn that frown upside down! Here to knock your socks, shoes, hat, and tie off, it’s your dearest partner Mikejima Madaraaaaa! HOW ARE WE FEELING TODAAAY?!" 

Kohaku pushes his chair back and drops under the table. "'M not here," he whispers to you. You pat your leg to indicate that you heard. 

You stare up as the tall young man bounds over to your table. 

"Ah!" Madara eyes you. "Kohaku-san's sister, aren't you?" 

A polite smile fits your lips. "That is correct. And you are Mikejima Madara, no?" 

He laughed, "I'm pleased you know who I am!" 

Under the table, you heard a mutter. You didn't indicate hearing it, and nor did Madara, but it was clear that he would have heard it. 

It was also clear that Kohaku wasn't trying hard enough to hide. That or he needed extra training. 

"Anyhow," Madara continued, "have you seen dear Kohaku-san?" His eyes flickered over the empty seat beside you. 

You took a moment to shake your head. "No, I have not." 

"Hm, I thought I saw him in here. It's a place he frequently oftens." 

You give a slight shrug. "Quite true. He speaks of this place often, so I decided to try it out myself." You gesture your hand over the table. "Have you ever tried the raspberry mousse here?" 

He waved his hand, "No, chocolate isn't my flavor. I am sure I noticed Kohaku-san in here, however."

You shake your head. "It must have been me." You tug on a strand of your own, bright pink hair over your shoulder. "Our hair looks quite the same. Especially under this lighting, you understand." 

"Yes," he said and you could see something shift in his eyes. "And what would you have to say for the seat right here?" 

You didn't hesitate. "My friend was sitting there, of course. They are in the restroom at the moment." 

Madara laughed loudly, his figure straightening. "Now, now," he said after he recovered from the showy laugh. He leaned his palms on the table and looked over the edge of the empty seat. "That was a fun game," he grinned at you. 

You relax some, knowing the jig was up. 

"But it’s too late to try and crawl under a table to hide from me!" He called to Kohaku clearly. "My Mikejima ears hear the hellish screams! My Mikejima chop will blow you to smithereens!"

Kohaku finally climbed up and out from under the table. "...Sheesh. Alright, what is it." 

You send him a sorry smile, and Kohaku shakes his head in response. 

"Ain’tcha just happy as a clam, Madara-han." 

He laughed. "Well that was a wild ride you sent your dear older sister to do for you!" 

Kohaku frowned. "It doesn't matter. Did somethin’ good come about, or what?"

"The jury is still out on whether this is gonna be a good thing or not, actually!" Madara said. He paused, sending you a glance, then looking back to Kohaku. "Do you mind a moment?" 

You feel Kohaku look at you again, but you stand up first. "You boys can talk. I was thinking about ordering a drink, anyways." 

Madara smiled, "It was nice to meet you." 

"Same," you reply curtly and head to the counter. 

You finish ordering the drink and eye some of the desserts again, before you glance back and notice Kohaku standing to leave. 

You head over to the table. 

The two notice you, and Madara gives Kohaku a quick nod before stepping for the exit. 

Kohaku looks at you, "Work came up suddenly, so I'm leaving with him." 

You nodded, a little suspicious but drop it regardless, feeling the urgency. "Ah, what about your dessert?" 

Kohaku's face fell. "Cancel it. I'll try it later." 

You pat his shoulder. "Okay. Do your best." 

He sighed but said nothing. Kohaku turned to leave, but stopped after taking a step. He turned his head back towards you. "We'll come again another time." And then he was off. 

You watch him leave. You turn back to the ordering counter. Well now there was no way you could enjoy any dessert alone. It could wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Kohaku's past isn't really known yet, I left it kinda vague. I imagine her to be like 20 or 21, and maybe they have another older sister. But who knows lol. 
> 
> Also this was lowkey based on my own dessert date with my younger bro~ (except my brother didn't get whisked away by his teammate for shady work in the evening) but hush hush
> 
> lmk what you think! ^^


End file.
